Longing
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Short fic between Spock and his captain. MATURE. COMPLETED.


"Captain..."

Spock leaned closer, his lips barely brushing against Jim's. The sensation of Spock's hot breath hitting his skin sent shudders through him.

"I told you, when we're not on duty, call me Jim."

"Jim.."

Spock whispered, pulling Jim closer, his hands sliding under Jim's yellow shirt. Jim smiled before taking a few steps backward toward the sleeping area of his quarters. Spock slowly released him, following him through the door to his bedroom. Once the door slid shut behind them, Spock reached for Jim and pulling him back against him.

Their lips met in a feverish kiss, eager to taste each other's lips. Jim stepped backwards towards the bed, not breaking contact with Spock on the way. Spock let him go, only to push him down onto the soft mattress. Jim landed on his back, looking up towards Spock as he kneeled over him, his dark brown eyes looked almost black in the darkness.

Spock leaned down, taking Jim's lips into another slower, more passionate kiss than the last. Jim wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down closer. Spock gently inched his hands under Jim's shirt, his fingers brushing against his hot, sun-kissed skin. Jim rolled his hips upward, grinding his groin against Spock's, feeling his hard-on press into his hip. Spock pulled away from the kiss, his lips moving across his jaw, his hands finding the band of Jim's pants before roughly pushing them down. Jim wriggled his legs free of his pants, hearing them slide off the bed and land on the floor.

Jim reached for Spock's blue shirt, his hands sliding up under it and caressing his back before pulling upwards. Spock moved away to finish removing his shirt, reaching for Jim's once his was discarded. Jim allowed Spock to slowly slip off his shirt, his dark eyes admiring every inch of revealed flesh.

Spock's hands drifted down between them, taking Jim's erection into his palm. Jim jerked his hips forward, a gasp escaping from his lips. Spock slowly fisted his cock, squeezing the base and sweeping his thumb over the tip, precum already oozing from the slit. Jim bit his lip, thrusting himself into Spock's hand.

Spock continued to tease him, never quickening the pace but simply making Jim squirm beneath him. Jim gripped the band of Spock's pants, trying to pull them off in one jerky motion. Spock stopped, only to slip out of his pants, which fell of the bed to join Jim's on the floor. Spock leaned down, kissing the crook of Jim's neck, his hands reaching down and cupping his ass in his hands, bringing their groins together again. Jim let out a breathy moan, feeling the pulsing heat of Spock's own erection against his own.

Spock pressed his lips to Jim's, his teeth grazing against his bottom lip and his tongue invading his mouth. Jim's hands drifted down, his hands wrapping around Spock's double ridged cock. Spock pulled back, his breathing coming in jerky pants. Jim's fingers played with each ridge, traveling from the base and back to the tip. Spock leaned his against Jim's, his lips brushing against his cheek.

Jim felt Spock's hands slid off his hips and push his legs apart, his hands falling from his cock. Spock reached over to the side table, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube sitting inside. He poured the cool liquid over his fingers before reaching between Jim's legs. Jim arched his back slightly, biting his lip as he felt Spock's cold fingers prod at his entrance.

Spock inched a single inside before pushing another in one. Jim let out another moan, feeling himself being stretched. Spock kissed along his brow, scissoring his fingers and slowly pushing them deeper.

Jim jerked, gasping at the raw pleasure shooting through him. Spock smirked against his brow, moving his fingers at a quicker pace. Jim gripped Spock's shoulder, rolling his hips in a downward motion. Spock thrust in another finger, quickening his pace and curling his fingers. Jim shuddered, pleasure coursing through him with every brush to his prostate. Spock felt his wall tighten around him, thrusting his fingers faster. He leaned down, his lips working at Jim's neck, feeling his erratic heartbeat against his chest.

Jim arched, his lips parting in a gasp as white ribbons painted his stomach. Spock's lips brushed his brow, his fingers sliding out of Jim. He pressed his lips to Jim's in a chaste kiss, his hand moving to grab the bottle of lube. He poured an adequate amount into his palm, coating his cock with a few quick strokes. Spock grabbed Jim's thighs, pushing them apart before settling between them. Jim pushed himself downward, feeling the tip of Spock's cock press against his entrance. Spock kept a hard grip on his thighs, slowly thrusting into Jim.

Jim opened his mouth in a silent cry as Spock stretched him to his limit. Spock continued to push in, his cheeks flushed green and his breaths coming in pants. Jim held onto his shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. Spock pressed his lips to Jim's, giving him only a moment to adjust.

Jim ran his hands through his silky black hair, pulling him closer. Spock kissed him feverishly, giving a shallow thrust of his hips. Jim broke the kiss, turning his head away, his mouth opening in a gasp. Spock kissed along his jaw, thrusting into him again. Jim clung to his shoulders, his body rocking by the force of Spock's thrusts.

Spock took hold of his hips, his fingers digging into his skin. Jim cried out, feeling almost every ridge against his walls. Spock leaned down, kissing his neck hungrily, his musky scent overwhelming him. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, holding him close as the pleasure coiled in his groin. Spock felt his rapid heartbeat, he heard his breathless moans. He knew how close Jim was to the edge. Jim's nails scraped across his back, hearing his silent pleads for release.

Spock gave a few more deep thrusts before feeling himself come undone, biting down hard onto Jim's collarbone. Jim felt the pain and pleasure surge through him, adding to the sticky mess between them. Spock panted hard against his neck, waiting until Jim was merely basking in the afterglow of his release.

Spock turned over onto his side, his arms coming up around Jim. Jim moved closer, his head falling against Spock's shoulder, their skin slick with sweat. Spock pressed his lips to his brow, his hands roaming over his bare back. Jim reached up, caressing the edges of his jawline. Spock moved his hand over Jim's, pressing his fingers to Jim's in a Vulcan kiss.

Jim gently caressed Spock's fingers, a rushing sensation running through him. Spock slowly moved his fingers away, his hand dropping back to Jim's back. Jim laid against against him, his eyes shutting closed. Spock pressed his cheek to his golden wheat hair before closing his own eyes.


End file.
